


Snakes and badgers

by sinigangkweenz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinigangkweenz/pseuds/sinigangkweenz
Summary: It's about how salazar is always brooding and a certain badger doesn't like it......Watch helga try to comfort salazar by being an adorable cinnamon roll.One shot
Relationships: Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Snakes and badgers

**Author's Note:**

> Lolll hey *awkwardly waves* um... so this is my second attemp (key word :attempt) to make a fanfic. Idk how y'all do it but i respect you for dedicating your life to writing fics. Anygays umm hope y'all like it hehheheh...

"Salazar why are you always brooding?" helga asks innocently.

"I do NOT brood and why are you here in my room?" Salazar asks rather flustered.

"I was rather bored and the others were nowhere to be found" she said "and besides i wanted to see how you were doing" not knowing that saying this the snake was trying to compose himself as his heart was going rampant.

" well I'm fine so you can go now" he quickly said and turned around.

Not knowing that helga was walking towards him, he was suprised when a pair of arms were snaking around his waist. Helga was back hugging him and whats even worse for him was he quickly melted from it. Embarrased he didn't face helga, but not even provoked helga leaned her head towards his back.

"What on earth are you doing?!?!" Salazar said flustered 

"I'm trying to comfort you as you're always brooding away in your room" she said as a matter of fact "and also because i want to" she continued but in a murmured it but loud enough for salazar to hear.

This had froze salazar.

"What?"

"You heard it so what's the point of repeating"helga said as a faint hue of red was splattered around her cheeks.

Salazar turned around and looked down to helga, he could see her in a more shy way which was NOT helga like for her. As helga was timidly watching her shoes she didn't noticed a pair of hands cupping her cheeks, when she did it was already to late as lips were meeting hers and her eyes went wide. THE Salazar Slytherine himself was kissing her, the pretentious, arrogant, snake. Kissing HER, And eventhough he had a not so great reputation she still loved him for it. As he was kissing her their eyes met and they both had that dazed lustful look. But as the kiss ended Salazar turned away not muttering anything, he went to the door and said "You better wear a robe as these halls are very cold" and with that walked away.

Helga was just there standing completely dazed and was touching her lips before it broke into a smile.  
.  
.  
.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Whewwwww sooo.... that was it sjsjjsjsjs hooe y'all enjoyed it as it was my second atteml to writing a fic, this one was much better than the first one that's for sure sjsjsjsj  
> N.D.P~♡


End file.
